


It Started With A Whisper

by BreesWishingWell



Series: Crankiplier [3]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Photographer, Cuties, Dumbasses, Ethan works at a Polaroid Booth, Ethan works at an amusement park, First Kiss, Fluff, Fools in Love, Gay, Getting Together, He forgot to ask if Ethan likes him too, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tyler is there, mark is so in love, watch out for the dangerous teenage girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreesWishingWell/pseuds/BreesWishingWell
Summary: Ethan works at the Polaroid Booth at the Amusement park on the Pier.Mark is there to save him from a group of 'dangerous teenage girls'-=-Based (loosly) on the song Everybody Talks by Neon TreesInspired by a bunch of summer 2016 songs that i listend too at 2 am
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065956
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	It Started With A Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> i have never written the word "Booth" so much in the same file
> 
> anyway i found some old songs from summer 2016 and then i wrote a fic inspired by the vibe :)  
> Main inspration is from Everybody talks by Neon Trees  
> Link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JwlHM8TvFE4
> 
> -=-
> 
> Time: about 2 hours  
> Words: 1805

It was usually busy around this time of year.

You know, bright days in July, and warm nights in August.

Ethan looked up at the sky and sighed. Its not like he hated manning the Poloroid booth. Far from it, actually. He liked seeing all the couples, and friend groups come together in the small amusement park on the beach’s pier. Looking and taking photographs of all the different kinds of people quite frankly never got old.

It may not pay the best, but he enjoyed doing it. And he did this to spare money for a photography scholarship, so it was like, the perfect job! 

Ethan shook off his thoughts as a small group of friends neared the booth and smiled. 5 bucks and 3 poses later, the girls were giggling like crazy as the camera dispensed the last picture.

“Remember: keep waving the photo so the ink dries, and the photo will become clearer.” Ethan said. Same thing he says to everyone who passes. The girls thanked him, and walked away.

He sat back down at the little lounge chair at the side of the booth, and took a sip of his water. It wasn't long before he’d have to close up, but he still had about 45 minutes to go. Bored, he tapped his fingers in the rhythm of the song that was playing from the small stereo he had taken with him.

It started with a whisper, and that was when i kissed her~

He hummed along. This was one of his favourite songs.

Much to Ethans dismay, another couple arrived at the booth. He got up from his chain, and gave his usual ‘Im almost done and would rather be at home right now’ smile.

“3 Photos please.” The Tall man said, placing down 5 bucks on the counter. He had long-ish black hair, and his skin was lightly tinted. His brown eyes seemed kind although and the smile on his face seemed kind of forced. The girl that was standing next to him had brown hair, with bangs framing her somewhat pale face perfectly. Her eyes were beautiful, but much like the man next to her, the smile seemed forced. Like they both didn't want to be here.

“Of Course.” Ethan replied, putting the 5 dollars in the small cash register he had set up. He grabbed the light blue Instax, and took some pictures of the couple. They smiled and posed, but obviously didn't want to be there. Their body language was stiff, and there were no casual touches or anything. As the last photo dispensed from the camera, he handed the bundle of pictures to the couple.

“Remember: keep waving the photo so the ink dries, and the photo will become clearer.” Ethan said. The girl smiled. “Thank you.”. The man nodded at him too, as they walked along to the exit of the park.

Ethan sighed. _Why do all attractive people have to be taken?_

-=-=-

It was three days later. Business had been busier, seeing as most schools finally decided to kick off summer holiday. Parents would come with children in the day, and teens would litter the pier during sunset.

Like usual, Ethan stood by the photo booth. He went out before work today and bought new polaroids, so he wouldn't run out of frames no matter how busy it would get. It's not like there was ever a line or anything though. 

He was sitting in his comfortable chair, sipping on a nice bottle of Fanta as the man from a couple of days approached him, this time without a girl. Putting his drink down, He stood up and grabbed his camera.

“Hey.” The man said, offering a charming grin. Infected by his happiness, Ethan smiled back. ”Hi. How many photos?” He asked.

“Actually, I was actually wondering if i could get a picture of you.”

Ethan looked at him dumbfounded, a small tint of red across his cheeks. “W-what? Why? Wait, don't you have a girlfriend?” It's not like the man wasn't attractive, but this was very much out of the blue.

The man sucked air in through his teeth, looking to the side. “Yeah, I had. Took her on a date for our half year anniversary and she broke up with me. Both knew it was coming though, not a big deal honestly.” He shrugged.

Ethan nodded. “Yeah, you two did seem kind of uncomfortable.” He mused. The stranger's Eyebrows raised, a smug grin on his face. “Oh? You were looking at us?”

More blush tinted the smaller’s cheeks. “No, it's just that I happened to notice, and not many people come here, and-” He hastily replied. He didn't know why exactly he was explaining himself to this stranger, but he didn't have to continue, since there was a group of teenagers coming up.

The stranger still had a stupid grin on his face. “Oh my god just- wait a second.” Ethan practically shoved him aside, as he took his place behind the counter. One of the teenagers placed a 5 dollar bill on it, and our main man went along his usual routine.

“Remember: keep waving the photo so the ink dries, and the photo will become clearer!” Ethan called out, as the group basically ran off after 3 photos. He sighed, and plopped back into his chair.

The stranger still stood there, at the side of the booth. He grinned down at him. “That sure was a busy group of teenagers. I was gonna offer to keep you company, but it looks like i must protect you with my life, so you wont get stampeded by an army of teenage girls.” He said.

“Oh my god. Okay, ill allow it. But only for my safety!” Ethan stated, laughing. He stuck out his hand. “Im Ethan.”

The stranger took it happily.  
“Mark, at your service.”

-=-=-=-

That was several months ago.

Mark had come by the polaroid booth almost every single day after that, purely to keep Ethan company. Or, no, to protect him from the ‘dangerous teenage girls’.

They had been hanging out a lot after work, or on free days too. It was fun. Mark was fun. More than fun, actually. He was nice, incredibly charming, hilarious, amazing, handsome, lovely, adorable, and smoking hot all at the same time.

Needless to say, Ethan had developed a small, miniscule, ~~gigantic~~ crush on him.

But Mark was late today.

Ethan had been sitting at the booth alone for almost the entire time. Almost no one came by, because it was the last day of summer after all. August 31st, after today school would start. This was the last day the amusement park would operate, since no one came in September anyway. It was about 8 o’clock, and the sun was starting to set over the beach.

Sighing, our Soft boy started to pack up his things. But then is when he saw a hand place 5 bucks on the counter.

Ethan looked up, to find Mark standing there. He wore his signature red varsity jacket, and a bright smile on his face  
“Am i in time to get 3 photos?”

The smaller grinned. “You came after all! I thought i was gonna have to spend the last day of summer alone!” He chuckled. Mark just stood there, staring at him, the most loving expression in his eyes. It made Ethan blush. “So uh, how about those photos?”

Mark seemed to snap out of his trance. “Yes! Tyler?”

A man walked towards them. Ethan had met Tyler before, he was a good friend of Mark’s. He had no idea why he was here right now though. “Uhm, Hi Tyler!” He said, waving a little.

Tyler smiled at them. Mark looked so in love with Ethan, it made him grin. He picked up the Polaroid camera that was resting on the counter, and put it up to his face. “Smile.”

Mark, being Mark, put an arm around Ethan’s waist and pulled him closer. The blush that appeared on his face made him look like a human tomato, as Tyler snapped 3 pictures and put them down on the counter.

Mark and Ethan were giggling like maniacs. Still having an arm around him, the taller man turned around and started leading Ethan away from the booth. 

“C’mon, i wanna show you something.” He whispered.

“B-but i need to pack up the-”

“Tyler will take care of it.”

Ethan giggles more. “Did you pay him or something?” He asked, making Mark chuckle. “Just follow me you dumbass.”

As soon as he knew it, they were in line for the ferris wheel. Admittedly, Ethan had worked here all summer but never actually been in any attractions. He looked at Mark, who smiled at him as they both entered the booth.

“Yknow, I've actually never been in one of these.” Ethan stated, as the wheel began moving.  
“You haven't?”

The younger man shook his head.  
“I have. When I was here with Amy, the first time we met. And uh, you know how the rest went.”

Ethan frowned slightly. “Yeah, I'm sorry. Amy is super nice though, I'm glad you two remained friends!”

God, Mark couldn't take his eyes off of this boy and his never ending smile. He was probably staring, because Ethan looked away awkwardly.

“Mark, why did you bring me here?”

As it was on cue, the wheel stopped moving, and they were at the top. Looking out on the beach, with the sun that was setting slowly over the ocean. Ethans eyes stared with wonder, as he let out a soft “Whoa...”

He turned back to face Mark, a happy smile on his face. “Did you do this for me?”

Mark couldnt form any words, so he simply nodded. The smaller squealed and fell onto him, pulling the older man into a hug. “Oh Mark, thank you so much!”

He pulled away, but their faces were still dangerously close. Ethan had his arms around Mark's neck, and he had his hands on the other's waist.

“Can i kiss you?” Mark whispered.

Ethan didn't even answer.

He leant in, and connected their lips.

And it was like fireworks.

The two of them, moving in sync. They had never felt like this before. Of course, they’d both been with people, but none felt as spectacular as what they were experiencing right now. It was like they were in heaven. Tasing and savouring everything.

They pulled apart for air, resting foreheads against each other and noses touching.

“M-Mark, i-”

“I like you.”

Ethan giggled, and put his head in the corner of Mark’s neck, nuzzling into it.

“I like you too, you dumbass.”

Mark swallowed, as they started moving down again.

“Mark?”

“Yes?”

“Can you buy me cotton candy?”

“Anything to get into your pants.”


End file.
